


You Are My Everything

by DreaDuQuesne



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Married Life, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreaDuQuesne/pseuds/DreaDuQuesne
Summary: Raising seven children and working isn't easy but Dr. Pamela Isley and her wife Diana Prince, also known as Wonder Woman, make it work.OrThe one where I have too many feelings and this is the result.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Pamela Isley
Kudos: 16





	You Are My Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Lyta (Lee-tuh), age19  
> Sabrina, age 16  
> Zenia (Zeen-yuh), age 14  
> Alexa, age 10  
> Phera (Fare-uh), age 10  
> Demi, age 6  
> Lily, age 1
> 
> Originally there were only supposed to be 3 kids but then I just kept adding more and I don't regret it one bit.
> 
> Recently I've been on this kick of writing fics for rare pairings that aren't popular and Poison Wonder (?) has me so deep in my feelings I can barely think straight. I'm thinking of writing another story that is either a flashback to this about how Pam and Diana became a couple or just make that a story all on it's own. Let me know what you all think. You can find me on twitter at whoreofivy and tumbler at dreaduquesne.

Diana walked down the hallway on her way to her daughter's rooms. It was normally Pam's routine to wake the girls and get them ready for the day but her company was receiving a medal from The Gotham Academy of Sciences and Diana was determined to let her wife relax and focus on her speech.

"Sabrina, it's time to get up," Diana said as she opened Sabrina's door. The girl was laying in bed, typing away at her phone. "I made breakfast."

Sabrina looked up at her. " _You_ made _breakfast_?" she asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Why do you say it like that? I'm a good cook."

"You're cooking is _okay_ but not better than mom's," Sabrina said, standing up and walking toward her mother. "Why isn't she cooking?"

Diana glared at her. "Because it's her day off now go downstairs and eat."

Sabrina walked past her. "Love you. Mean it," she called back.

Next up were Demi and Lily, the two youngest who shared a room. When she walked in, Demi was jumping up and down on her bed as Lily laughed her head off from her crib.

"What are you doing?" Diana asked, her arms crossed.

Demi froze at the sound of her voice, still slightly bouncing up and down. "Nothing."

"What are the rules?"

"Fish are friends, not food," Demi answered. She noticed the unamused look on her mothers face and sighed. "No jumping on the beds."

"If you know the rules, why aren't you following them?"

Demi slumped her shoulders and stepped off the bed. "I'm sorry mommy. It's just that Lily never laughs at the stuff I do but as you can see, she was laughing when I was jumping."

Diana walked over and lifted her chin up. "Find another way to make her laugh, okay? No jumping."

"Understood."

Diana bent down and kissed Demi on the lips. "I love you, little one."

Demi's frown turned into a smile. "I love you, too."

"Mom-mee! Mom-mee!" Lily yelled from her crib.

Diana made her way over to the curly haired baby. "Hey, baby." She picked her up and bounced her up and down. Lily giggled when Diana tickled her sides. "Aren't you just the cutest little thing?"

"She cries when I try to do that," Demi said, angrily crossing her arms.

"I think she just likes watching you break the rules," Diana laughed. She handed Lily to Demi. "I made breakfast. Go eat, okay?"

"Why did you make it? Is momma sick?"

"No," Diana drawled out. "It's her off day, I'm taking over."

"Sounds fun," Demi replied before leaving the room.

Diana made her way to Alexa's room who was also the oldest of the twins. Before she could open the door, Alexa walked out, her hair disheveled and slobber still on her cheek.

Diana chuckled as she wiped the girls face. "Rough night?"

Alexa nodded. "Very rough."

"You want me to carry you downstairs?"

"No, I'm fine." Alexa turned and walked down the steps.

Diana watched intently as she went, making sure she didn't fall. When Alexa reached the bottom step, Diana went into Phera's room but the girl wasn't in there.

"Phera," Diana called out. "Breakfast is ready!"

"I'm in the bathroom, mommy. I'll be out in a minute!"

"Take your time, baby."

~~~~~~~~~~

Pam stood near the coffee machine. She poured herself a cup and leaned against the counter, waiting for her wife and kids to come downstairs.

Sabrina walked into the kitchen with her face in her phone. She sat down at the table without saying a word to her mother.

"Good morning to you too, young lady."

"Great Hera, mom," Sabrina said, holding her chest. She sat her phone down. "Good morning."

Pam walked over to her and placed a plate in front of Sabrina before kissing her on the head.

"Thanks mom."

"Isn't it amazing how aware you become when you don't have your phone in your hand?"

"You sound just like mom. I don't like this role reversal.

Pam chuckled, placing plates of food in front of empty chairs that surrounded the kitchen island.

"She's always like "While technology isn't inherently bad, Sabrina, it is important to not let it run your life.""

"Oooh I'm telling mommy you're mocking her," Demi said, carrying her Lily in her arms. "You're gonna be in big trouble."

"Where is mommy?" Pam asked making faces at Lily.

"Waking everyone up," Demi answered, handing Lily to Pam.

Pam bent down to kiss Demi on the cheek and then bounced Lily up and down. "Good morning, angel."

Demi sat down in the chair next to Sabrina. "Is it safe to eat?"

"It's actually good," Sabrina answered, taking in another forkful of pancake. "They're nice and fluffy. Did she buy these?"

"She made them," Pam replied.

"Momma. Eat."

Pam sat the girl in her highchair. "You want pancakes?"

Lily impatiently smacked her hands on the highchair table. Pam placed a plate of cut up pancakes in front of her and she dug in.

Alexa walked into the kitchen and made her way over to Pam and hugged her.

"Good morning," Pam said, wrapping her arms around her daughter.

"Momma I'm tired."

"Yeah," Sabrina piped up, "because you went to sleep at 3am this morning after playing games all night."

"Shut up," Alexa whined and stuck her tongue out.

Demi shook her head in disappointment. "I have no choice but to tell mommy."

"You're such a snitch," Sabrina whispered to her.

"Says you," Demi responded. She went back to eating her food.

Pam held her daughters face in her hands. "You want to go back to sleep?"

"No. I'm already up," Alexa said. She walked over to the empty seat next to Demi.

Just then, they heard heard something thumping down the steps followed by an, "Owe."

"Phera, are you okay?" Pam called out.

"How'd you know it was me?" Phera called back.

Pam left she kitchen and walked into the grand foyer where she saw Phera, Alexa's twin, holding her thigh. Despite being Alexa's twin, she looked more like Pam while Alexa looked like Diana.

"I have this superpower where I can tell who's walking around the house by the heaviness of their footsteps." Pam lifted her daughters chin up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, momma. We heal, remember?"

"I can still worry about my babies," Pam replied. She kissed Phera on the forehead. "Your breakfast is on the table."

"Where's mommy and Zenia?" Sabrina asked Phera as they walked back into the kitchen.

Phera sat down next to Alexa. "How should I know?"

"Mom-mee!" Lily grinned with a mouth full of pancake, looking exactly like baby Diana.

"She might just be lost," Demi piped up. "This is a huge house after all. I got lost once too."

~~~~~~~~~~

Diana walked into Zenia's room and saw her looking at herself in the mirror, already dressed while everyone else still wore their pajamas.

"Hey, mom."

"Good morning," Diana said, eying her curiously. "You look really nice."

"Thank you." Zenia smiled as she turned around. "What's up?"

"How are you always the only one up and dressed?"

Zenia turned back to her mirror. "Beauty takes time, mom. I can't show up to breakfast in pajamas with dried slobber on my cheeks. It goes against my brand."

"Are you wearing that to your mother's speech tonight?"

"Nope. This is just the outfit before the outfit."

"That's a thing?"

"It is for me," Zenia smiled. She turned back to Diana. "I'm doing a make up tutorial on Saturday. You should join me."

"Me?" Diana asked, confusion in her tone. "You know I don't wear make up."

"Yeah, I know. You're perfect and all that jazz but I think it would be fun to have you as my model. Plus my followers would _dying_ to see you since the disastrous baking video."

"I bet they have," Diana laughed.

"How about we do the video and if you don't like it, I won't post it. It'll just be another family video."

Diana walked over and sat on her bed. "I'll do it on one condition."

"What condition is that?"

"You train twice a week for a month."

Zenia slumped her shoulders. "Mommy, you know I hate fighting."

"I know but it's important you still know how, even if you never do it."

"Fine," Zenia sighed.

"Can I have a hug?" Diana asked, poking out her lips.

Zenia got up and walked over to her. "Only because you look like Lily and she's adorable."

"I'm adorable too," Diana said as Zenia hugged her.

"Not with those eyebrows," Zenia replied.

"Ouch," Diana chuckled. "Go on downstairs. I have breakfast on the table."

Zenia raised a perfectly manicured brow at her. "You cooked?"

"Yes, I cooked. Why is that so surprising?"

"Is mom okay?"

"She's fine," Diana said, pushing Zenia out the door. "Tell your mom I'll be in her office talking to Lyta."

"When is she coming home? I miss her."

"I do too but I'm not sure."

~~~~~~~~~~

"Mommy's in your office talking to Lyta," Zenia said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Look who decided to finally show her face," Phera said.

"Shut up," Zenia responded. She sat down next to Sabrina.

"You all need to stop telling each other to shut up," Pam said. "You're sisters. You should be nicer to each other."

"It's clear you're an only child," Phera said to her.

"They're so annoying," Zenia replied.

Sabrina raised her brow at Zenia. "And you're not?"

Zenia glared at her.

"No "Good morning, mom" or "thanks for breakfast?"" Pam asked.

Zenia mustered up a smile. "Good morning, mom. Thanks for breakfast. Love you."

"You're welcome," Pam said. She kissed her on the cheek and left the girls in the kitchen to talk amongst themselves.

Phera turned to her. "You're a real piece of work, you know that?"

Zenia flicked her black hair. "I do."

"She's so mean," Alexa whispered to her twin.

"I am not mean," Zenia defensively stated. "You guys are just annoying. All younger siblings are."

"Yeah, I know," Sabrina said, side-eying her.

Zenia waved her off. "Oh, hush. You're the real mean one."

"Yeah," Phera agreed. "You have a really bad temper."

Sabrina gasped. "I do not. I have an average temper. It's all of you who bring out the worst in me."

"Mommy said lying is bad," Alexa responded with a smug smile on her face.

"Whatever," Sabrina said. "You're the most annoying."

"Am not," Alexa angrily stated.

"Are too," Sabrina said, mocking Alexa's tiny voice.

"Leave her alone," Phera chimed in.

"What are you gonna do if she doesn't?" Zenia asked, her arms crossed.

"Tell mommy," Phera said.

"We're not afraid of mommy," Sabrina replied.

"You wouldn't say that to her face," Phera laughed.

"She's taller than us so we literally can't," Zenia simply stated. She cut her pancakes and ate bite.

"What are you guys wearing to mom's thing tonight?" Sabrina asked.

Zenia turned to her. "Do we all seriously have to go? I mean, I love mom but I _hate_ lectures."

"It's not a lecture," Phera said, rolling her eyes. "Greencore is being awarded for their work and since mom is the CEO, she's accepting it and giving a speech."

"What's the difference?" Zenia asked. "They both require people talking for long periods of time."

Alexa shook her head. "You're such an idiot."

~~~~~~~~~~

Diana sat at the desk in Pam's office video chatting with their oldest child, Lyta.

"What else have you been doing? You meet any cute boys or girls?" Diana asked.

"Mom," Lyta laughed. "Why do you wanna know?"

"I'm your mother. At the very least, I deserve to know who my child is dating."

Lyta sighed. "I'm not dating anyone."

"You're lying to me and I can tell."

"I thought you needed the lasso for that."

"Over the many years I've used it on people, it's strengthened my ability to tell when someone isn't telling me the truth when I'm not using it."

"Mooom," Lyta yelled. "Thank Hera you're here."

Diana turned to see Pam. "Hey, beautiful."

"Hi, gorgeous," Pam replied. She kissed Diana on the cheek and waved at the screen. "Hey sweetie, how are you?"

"I'm doing great. Sorry I can't make it to your speech tonight. I wish I could be there."

"You're with me in my heart. Always," Pam smiled. "I love you."

"Love you, too." Lyta turned as if someone began talking to her. She turned back to her screen. "I have to go. I'll call you later, okay?"

Diana moved closer to the computer. "Who was that?"

"Sorry. Gotta go. Byeee." Lyta ended the video chat.

"She's so secretive," Diana said as she closed the computer. She stood up in her chair. "I'm thinking about visiting her in California."

"She's 19, Di. She needs her space. You can't hover forever."

Diana pulled her in close. "Considering I can fly, I _can_ hover forever," she said, flashing that perfect smile of hers that reminded her of Lily, Zenia and Alexa. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Pam replied. She pulled Diana in for a quick kiss.

Diana held Ivy tighter. "We should leave the girls downstairs and go back to bed."

"As much as I would love to, you know if we leave them alone for too long they'll tear each other apart."

Diana thought about it for a moment. "That's very true."

~~~~~~~~~~

Phera pulled a bottle of orange juice from the fridge. "No, Dendrochronology is the science of calculating a tree’s age by its rings."

Zenia sighed. "God, you're such a nerd."

"Not a nerd, just smarter than you," Phera proudly stated as she walked back to her seat and poured juice into her cup.

"I have straight A's, genius. Pass me the juice."

Alexa snorted as she poured herself and Demi a cup of juice. "You don't even know the difference between a lecture and a speech."

"Why are you so mean today, Lexi?" Sabrina asked, pouring her own glass of juice before sliding it to Zenia. "You're usually so nice and sweet."

Alexa slammed her fist on the table. "She grinds my gears."

Zenia shrugged. "Getting under everyone's skin is kinda my thing."

"We know," they all said at the same time.

Lily released a string of words in her own baby language that none of them understood.

"And you're right," Zenia said with a pinch of Lily's cheek.

"Wait, there's a whole science dedicated to the aging of trees?" Demi asked.

"Yeah," Phera said.

"But they have to cut down all those trees," Demi replied, a sadness in her tone. "They don't like it."

Pam and Diana walked into the kitchen. Pam went back to her coffee and Diana walked over to Lily and picked her up. Lily excitedly kicked her feet.

Demi looked up at Diana. "Mommy, Sabrina was mocking you and she said--"

"--I said I love you so much," Sabrina quickly stated, holding a hand over Demi's mouth.

"She said she wasn't afraid of you," Zenia responded, sipping her juice.

"Oh really," Diana said, her brow raised as she stared at Sabrina.

"I was joking," Sabrina nervously laughed.

"Mom, how's the speech coming along?" Zenia asked.

"Great," Pam said. "I put the finishing touches on it last night."

Sabrina turned to her. "You should practice it on us."

"Practicing it will only make me more nervous than I already am." Pam smiled. "You'll get to hear it tonight."

"By the way, all five of you are spending the night at Aunt Harley's house." Diana said. "So don't forget to pack an overnight bag."

Alexa crossed her arms. "Why can't we stay with you and mommy? Is it because of the Justice League? Do you have another mission?"

Diana opened her mouth to say something but the words wouldn't come out.

"No. It's because they need some _alone_ time," Sabrina said.

Demi furrowed her brows. "I can tell you're insinuating something but I dunno what it is."

Pam turned to her. "You don't need to know, my sweet, innocent baby."

"But I don't wanna go over her house," Alexa reiterated. "She has so many animals."

"I thought you loved animals?" Diana asked.

"She only likes the ones on Themyscira," Phera said when Alexa didn't answer.

"Speaking of Themyscira, when are we visiting again?" Zenia asked Diana.

"Soon," Diana replied. "Definitely before school starts again."

Alexa slid out of her chair and walked over to Pam. "I don't wanna go to Auntie Harley's house," she whined. "Please don't make me."

"We'll protect you from the cats, Lexi," Phera reassured her.

Pam picked her up. "Is there another reason you don't want to go?"

"No," Alexa pouted, laying her head on Pam's shoulders.

"She's so spoiled," Zenia said. "That's why she doesn't want to go. She hates being away from home."

Diana turned to her. "She's away from home in Themyscira."

"Yeah but at least one of you is always there with us," Zenia said.

Pam pushed the hair away from Alexa's face. "Sweetie, your sisters will be there with you. You can spend one night without the both of us, right?"

Alexa shook her head. "Nope."

"How about this," Diana began, "you'll stay with Harley and if you really _really_ want to come home, we'll come get you. Deal?"

"And you'll buy me ice cream?" Alexa asked.

Diana nodded, a small smile on her face. "If that's what you want, yes."

"Okay," Alexa perked up.

Sabrina turned to Diana. "How come we don't get bargained with?"

"Because your way of bargaining is trying to get out of doing your chores," Pam stated.

Sabrina nodded in agreement. "I can't argue with that."

~~~~~~~~~~

Sabrina held Lily in her arms. Demi and Phera played a game of hide and seek with her as they all waited in the grand foyer for Pam to come down the steps.

"You all have your bags packed, right? We'll be coming back home after the ceremony and Harley will pick you up from here."

"Yes ma'am," Sabrina said, saluting Diana. "I made sure they had everything packed."

Alexa began moving from side to side.

Diana pointed to the dark hallway. "Go pee, Alexa."

"It's dark," Alexa grunted.

"Zenia, walk with her, please. And hurry because we don't want to be late."

"Why me?" Zenia asked. Diana raised a brow at her, having perfected the "mom glare." "Fine," she said, walking her younger sister to the bathroom.

A few minutes later, Pam walked down the steps wearing a long, green evening gown that hugged her curves. It was Diana's favorite dress but truth be told, every dress Pam wore was her favorite.

"You look beautiful," Diana said as she walked toward the steps. She held her wife's hand and guided her down the last few steps.

"Thank you, my love." Pam kissed Diana on the lips.

"Ew," Sabrina said as she strapped Lily in her car seat. "Get a room."

"Yeah. It's so gross," Zenia admitted, walking into the grand foyer with Alexa following behind.

"Momma, you look really pretty," Demi said.

"Thank you, sweetie." Pam grabbed Diana's hand. "Are we ready to go?"

Diana nodded. "There's a surprise waiting outside for you."

"Ooh. What is it?" Pam asked, going through all the possibilities in her mind.

"Let's go and see," Diana smiled.

When they walked out the front door, Lyta was leaning against the car with her arms open.

"I'm home!" she exclaimed. She walked up to the group and hugged her younger siblings. "I've missed you guys so much."

"We missed you too," Demi responded, holding on tight to Lyta.

Sabrina turned the car seat toward Lyta. "Look Lily, it's big sissy."

Lyta tickled the baby's stomach. "Hi, cheeky."

Lily giggled and kicked her feet.

"Never leave again," Phera said.

"Yeah, Zenia bullies us way more since you left," Alexa added.

Zenia waved her off. "That is not true."

"Leave them alone," Lyta said, nudging Zenia's chin with her fist. "And look at you. You got so tall."

"I know. I had to give away all of my clothes because of my stupid growth spurt." Zenia turned and pointed to Diana and Ivy. "They've cursed me."

Lyta looked up at her parents. Diana had a wide smile on her face while Pam looked shocked.

"I thought you said--"

"--I know. I just wanted to surprise you."

Pam embraced her daughter in a tight hug, never wanting to let her go again. "I've missed you more than you'll ever know."

"I've missed you too, mom."

Pam cupped her face. "I'm so happy you're here tonight."

"You really thought I'd miss this?" Lyta smiled. "I had this day marked on my calendar. Plus mom said if I didn't make it, she'll disown me."

Pam turned to Diana. "You knew and didn't tell me?"

"Of course I knew. I know everything," Diana grinned. She hugged Lyta. "It's good to finally see you in person. I hate video chats."

"Umm, hello. We have an award ceremony to get to," Zenia reminded them. "Save the chit-chat for later."

Lyta chuckled. "She's still every bit the handful she was when I left."

~~~~~~~~~~

Dr. Alisa Adams made her way over to the mic holding a golden microscope. "The Corporate Innovation Award is given to an organization or representative of an organization that develops and encourages an environment that promotes innovation in science or technology and maximizes the contributions of all individuals, leading to significant business, economic, or societal benefit for the region. Please give me a hand in welcoming this years recipient Dr. Pamela Isley of Greencore."

Pam turned to Diana and kissed her softly on the lips before making her way to the stage. Dr. Adams placed the award in her hands.

"Congratulations," Dr. Adams said.

"Thank you." Pam held the award to her chest as she spoke. "First and foremost, I would like to thank all the members of The Gotham Academy of Sciences for nominating Greencore for such a prestigious award. Secondly, I would like to thank all of my colleagues at every Greencore facility around the world because without your hard work and dedication, my vision to create a greener world wouldn't have been able to expand beyond Gotham City. I also want to thank my friends and family who have stood by me and supported me every step of the way."

Pam paused and looked out into the crowd. She saw the girls and Diana at their table looking up at her with the brightest smiles on their faces.

"Mom-ma," Lily screamed from where she sat on Lyta's lap, causing the crowd to erupt in a fit of laughter.

"Yes it's momma, baby," Pam said, her face lighting up as a joyful smile tugged at her lips. "My beautiful children have always kept me on my toes and continue to give me the strength to be the best version of myself and my amazing wife has never stopped believing in me, even when I gave her every reason to." She looked directly at Diana. "You are my everything, Diana, and I love you more than words can explain."

Diana blew a kiss to her and mouthed the words, "I love you, too."

"Let us all strive a better and safer world for the next generations. Thank you."

The crowd stood up, clapping and cheering as Pam walked off the stage and made her way back to her family.

"Let's go mom!" Sabrina yelled as she clapped. "Science! Science! Science!"

Before Pam reached the table, Phera ran up to her mother and hugged her. "You did amazing, momma."

"That was iconic," Zenia replied from her seat. "I love watching you win things because it adds so many "Cool Mom" points to your scoreboard."

Pam chuckled as she sat down next to Lyta. "Thank you, honey." She sat the award down on the table.

Lily reached for Pam. "Mom-ma!"

"Oh, my baby. You're so cute," Pam said, rubbing their noses together.

"I love you too," Diana said as she leaned in for a kiss.

Lily held her hand out and pushed Diana back. "No."

"Why can't momma kiss me?" Pam asked. She leaned in to kiss Diana but Lily covered Pam's face with her hand as if she was blocking Diana's view of her.

"I think she's homophobic," Alexa said.

Demi turned to Lyta. "Can babies be homophobic?"

"No," Lyta laughed. "She's only one so she don't understand sexuality enough to be for or against it. Like most babies, she's just living her best life."

Diana reached out her arms to Lily. Lily leaned forward, allowing Diana to pick her up but when Pam leaned in to kiss Diana, Lily pushed her away.

"Nooo!"

Pam furrowed her brows. "She's doing it to me now."

"Wait, I have a theory." Phera got up out of her chair and walked over to Diana. She leaned into her mother but Lily pushed her face away.

Diana handed Lily over to Phera. "See if she does it this time." She leaned in to kiss Phera on the cheek but Lily pushed her head away.

"I don't think she likes when someone tries to steal the attention of the person holding her," Zenia said. "I respect it."

"Is this gonna be her new thing?" Demi asked.

Sabrina held out her hands "Phera, let me hold her and see if she'll do it to me."

Phera handed Lily over to Sabrina. She leaned in to kiss Sabrina but Lily pushed her away.

"Oh Hera, why is she like this?" Sabrina asked. "She's so mean."

"Oh," Pam began, turning to the her children. "You're not going to Harley's house tonight."

"We're going to spend the night with Lyta," Demi said.

Diana turned to Pam. "How did you know?" she asked.

"I called Harley earlier and she's still in Florida," Pam answered. "Then, when Lyta showed up, I put two and two together."

Diana sat back in her chair. "Huh."

Pam turned to the girls. "You all can stay with your big sister as long as she wants you too."

Zenia squinted. "You're trying to get rid of us, aren't you?"

"I'd want to get rid of you too," Alexa replied.

"Stop it, Lexi," Diana said, pointing a finger at her. "You know the rules."

"Fish are friends, not food?"

"I-no. Why is everyone saying that?"

"That's what Sabrina- ohhhhh," Demi said, realizing why her sister told her that.

Everyone looked at Sabrina who used Lily's body to cover up the fact that she was laughing.

"It's cause she's a vegantarian," Demi angrily stated.

"Umm, I'm pretty sure it's a vegetarian," Zenia responded.

~~~~~~~~~~

Diana laid in bed with Pam's head on her bare chest. "It's so quiet and peaceful."

"Almost too quiet for my taste," Pam chuckled, trailing small circles on Diana's abdomen with her pointer finger. "I do miss this. Just you and I laying in bed together after several hours of sex."

Diana ran her fingers through Pam's long, red locks. "Me too."

Pam craned her neck and looked up at Diana. "Thank you for taking over my usual duties today."

"It's the very least I could do," Diana said. "I hate that I'm not here as much as I need to be."

Pam sat up on her elbow and faced Diana. "You're a superhero, the Princess _and_ ambassador of Themyscira _and_ the leader of the Justice League yet you're still home 6 days out of the week to be a phenomenal mother to seven children. I know it's hard for you to be away even for an hour but I don't ever want you to feel like you don't pull your weight around here. We both have our roles and I am extremely happy with mine. However, that's not to say I don't love watching you cook."

Diana smiled. "It's not my strong suit."

"I know," Pam laughed. "But you do your best and I love you for it."

Diana climbed on top of Pam and stared into green orbs below her. "Calling you my wife is the greatest honor there is." She leaned in for a deep, passionate kiss.

Pam broke the kiss, looking up at her wife. "If you keep kissing me like that, we'll be welcoming baby number eight in nine months time."

"Athena blessed me with the ability to have children with you for a reason," Diana said, a smile forming on her face. "We have extra rooms."

Pam couldn't help the tiny giggle that escaped past her lips. "That's so easy to say when you're not the one pushing the child of a greek and an amazon out of your vagina."

**Author's Note:**

> For requests, prompts and additional commentary, message me on Tumblr at dreaduquesne and twitter at whoreofivy.
> 
> Also leave kudos and comments. Thank you!!!!


End file.
